


You, Me.

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe survived Libertalia, barely. A more than perfect doctor saved his life, and now he’s in her care until he’s dismissed by the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me.

**Author's Note:**

> o this fic has been in my mind for a while now and i really wanted to get it down and write it since its all… fluff (somewhat nsfw near the end heads up my friends) still, fluff nsfw.
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT JESUS PLS DONT JUDGE I SUCK AT THIS 
> 
> im the biggest prude irl lololololol

You’ve seen just about everything as a doctor. You were still somewhat young, and you felt like you’ve seen everything. That’s until they brought him in the gurney to the operation room.

You don’t think you’ve seen someone as banged up as that, never, and you were operating on him. The older doctors in the hospital said they’ve seen much worse, and you believed them, it was just the worst you’ve seen.

At first, you were nervous he wouldn’t make it, you’ve never had one of your patient’s die. And from what you’ve heard the guilt was overwhelming, that wasn’t the case this time. He made it. Rafe Adler lived, thanks to you and your coworkers. It was a 12 hour surgery and a lot of doctors alongside you were on the job.

Once the surgery was over, you felt like you could breathe again, he lived. That’s all that mattered to you right now. You walked over to the break room, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. You needed it, surgeries were exhausting but by now, you were used to it, with the help of coffee, of course

“Dr. (L/N)?” You felt one of your coworkers tap your shoulder gently, you turned around a little bit startled.

“Hm?” It was one of your coworkers, she was much older than you, yet you two still got along well during break. She admired you, and you admired her, looking up to her for advice. Medical and personal.

“You should get some rest, go home.” She smiled then went to go pour herself a cup of coffee as well, “It wasn’t an easy surgery, and it was long, go home you deserve your well earned rest.”

“I can’t my shift isn’t over-”

“I’ll cover for you, okay? Just… go home.” You pursed your lips, thinking. You’d certainly need to pay her back, you owed her one. Nodding you said your goodbyes and headed home.

You woke up groggy the next morning, still a little bit fazed from yesterday’s surgery. You saw the sun creep in through the blinds of your room, wait.

Sunlight.

You were late. It took a while to get to work, you seemed to take longer than usual without even trying. Once you got to work, you greeted your coworkers, none of them really caring that you were late. Truly, everyone was busy with their own list of patients to care that someone else was late.

You checked on your patients, you had patient’s with different ages; adults, elders, and what pained you the most, kids.

Briefly checking on your new patient, Rafe Adler. You saw he still wasn’t awake yet, figures. You knew he’d wake up soon, but he needed rest, so right now, you’d rather have him sleep than be awake.

You wondered if he’d remember what happened, you thought he would, but not everything goes by the book and there was a chance he’d forget some parts. You weren’t too sure what happened either, so you were hoping to find out as much as you can from him.

You don’t know what possessed you to have your lunch break in Rafe’s room, but you did. You sipped your coffee and ate silently, funny, you were afraid to wake him up. Chips were noisy and they were even more noisy when you were trying to be quiet.

You slapped yourself mentally for deciding to eat lunch here. What if he wakes up and just finds you staring at him. You could wave it off as a checkup, right? You could do that, yeah, sure-

You saw his eyes open, and for a quick second you felt like running out the door, taking your sandwich and Doritos with you. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of moments and you figured you should tell him not to move, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Cat got your tongue.

“Morning.” You smile as politely as you can, his head turns to you, still resting against the pillow and his brows furrow in confusion, “Try not to make any sudden movements, do you remember your name?”

He’s silent for a brief second before responding, “Rafe Adler.” He remembered his name, and what came with it, “Who are you?”

“Dr (Y/N) (L/N)” 

“Are you the one that got me out of there?”

“Out of where?” Before going on, you had to make sure he remembered things for himself.

“Out of…” Silence. You shifted in your seat, waiting for a reply, “Out of- the ship, the one in Liber-” He stared at you for a moment, debating on whether to say Libertalia or Madagascar.

“Liber?” You raised your eyebrows.

“Madagascar, King’s Bay.” You nodded to yourself, taking the clipboard laying on the nightstand, you put your sandwich and chips you were holding on the nightstand instead, “Did I interrupt your lunch?”

“Hm? No, it’s alright.” You waved it off, jotting down notes. You felt his gaze on you, when you looked up you two made eye contact before he noticed, and looked away.

You overlooked your report, he had many physical injuries, burns, fractured limbs, which with time would heal. The boat had flooded, leaving Rafe under water for a while. It wasn’t long, but it was long enough for him to have damage because of it.

Cerebral Hypoxia, that was your first conclusion, and exactly that it was. His oxygen supply was cut off from his brain, and after a while, his brain cells started dying.

Whoever had rescued him, had done it in time to make the damage minimal. You had a feeling he’d have trouble thinking, and speaking but that was the only damage you predicted. You told him your report, slowly and calmly. You saw his expression change, it was still stoic, but there was something in his eyes that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Sadness, fear, you couldn’t tell.

He didn’t have anyone to call, and you weren’t expecting anyone to visit him.

No one did. You saw him on a regular basis, so did the nurses and staff, others have told you he seemed the happiest when you dropped by. Which you expected, you were the first face he saw when he woke up.

As time went on, things got less tense between the two of you, you’d spend your lunch break with him, he’d tell you stories and you told him your fair share of stories. The funny ones, there wasn’t really anything exciting, you’d led a pretty boring life.

He seemed alright, emotionally wise. He was recovering physically as well and mentally… He was getting there.

2 months later.

You and Rafe had become good friends, since he’s never been to the city the hospital was in before, you promised to take him out once he got better.

“There’s these bagels in downtown, Montreal style, you ever had any?”

He shook his head.

“You have to try them, they’re amazing.” You leaned in, taking a quick view of your surroundings before adding, “Definitely beats hospital food.”

It was moments like these that really made Rafe smile, whether he wanted it or not he was falling in love with you. And he couldn’t help but smile over how excited you got over small things like Montreal Bagels.

“Have you ever… Uh” He stopped, processing his thoughts for a couple of moments, “been to Paris?” 

You shook your head, “never had the time, I do, but I just never brought myself to go there.” You took let out a long sigh, “I didn’t want to fall behind on work.”

He knew what that felt like.

6 months later.

Rafe Adler was recovering, physically, emotionally and mentally. You weren’t going to lie, it was a very difficult road for him. And since you got so attached to him, you saw it; how frustrated with himself he got when he couldn’t form a sentence, or how sometimes he’d wake up during the day with his eyes watery from a nightmare he had.

You heard the night terrors were worse, doctors on the night shift have told you he woke up yelling, and you blamed yourself for not being there. You couldn’t be there, you couldn’t be there day and night. You had your own life to live, and you had made the mistake that was frowned upon by most doctors.

You got attached to your patient. You weren’t supposed to, yet you did.

One year after Libertalia

He was free to leave the hospital campus, but he didn’t, not until you arrived to the hospital. He wanted to see you.

“(Y/N)” Turning around, startled. You recognized his voice, he’s just never called you by your first name, it was either Dr (L/N), or just your last name, never your first.

“I see you’re up and well… and-” You blinked to make sure you were seeing what you thought you were, “out of your usual attire.” His usual attire. The same uniform all patients wore.

“The er, hospital is-” He balled up his fists and you waited, patiently, “I’m a free man.”

You laughed at his choice of words, free man. “It’s not like you were a prisoner here.”

“It- It felt like it.” He smirked, there was something behind his eyes again, once again, something you couldn’t read. “Can I er,” He paused again, “ask you… a, thing.” He took in a breath, “Question.” he corrected himself.

You nodded, gesturing with your hands for him to go ahead.

“Dinner.” He didn’t say anything after that, nothing. He looked deep in thought.

“Yeah, what about it?” 

“Dinner it’s er…” He started snapping his fingers, shaking his hand trying to jog his mind.

“Fast approaching, yes. What are you trying to say?” 

“Yeah, er No. You, me.” 

Your eyes widened a little bit, and you felt your cheeks growing red. Was he trying to say what you think he was trying to say?

“We could eat anywhere.” He slammed his eyes shut tightly, he opened them just as he was going to continue, “Not anywhere, uh, somewhere.” 

“What about that bagel shop, downtown?” You added in, noticing his struggle.

He loosened up a bit, “There, yeah.” 

3 years and 10 months after Libertalia

Here you were, in a fancy hotel room in Paris (the place you thought you’d never get to) with the one and only, Rafe Adler. Your cheeks way redder than you would’ve wanted to admit.

He was kissing you, gently and passionately. You were both loving every moment of it. And you didn’t want it to end, you wanted things to go further.

Your breath hitched in your throat as Rafe slid his hand in your shirt, you felt his hand on your back. Using your hand you brought yourself closer to him, placing yourself onto his lap. As soon as you placed yourself onto his lap you felt his hardness against your legs. Sucking in a breath you glanced down and made eye contact with him.

“Let me,” he caressed your back in small circles before continuing, “take the lead.”

You nodded, so caught up in the moment that you couldn’t speak, cat got your tongue. Your head felt light, and you felt your heart pounding so loudly in your chest you were wondering if Rafe might hear it. 

He lifted your shirt over your head before going back to kissing again. His hands roamed your body as you rubbed yourself against him. You lift his shirt over his head and he reluctantly takes his hand away from you so you can slip his shirt over his head. As soon as you throw it to the floor his hands find you again as you deepen your kiss. 

His hands work their way towards your back, unclasping your bra in one motion you shrugged it off and as soon as you did you felt your arm going up to cover your breasts. You slowly brought your hands down and he gently cupped your breasts. You fumbled with his pant zipper, once you got it undone they came straight off, leaving him in his black boxers.

Rafe laid you down on the bed pulling your skirt off, you huffed. He started at your ankles, trailing kisses all they way up to your inner thighs, you shivered when he got close to your core, letting out a quiet moan. 

He looked up shooting you a wink, “You can be louder than that.” You’re shocked, to say the least, its his first full, clear sentence in a while and secondly..

Oh my god he just said that. He pulls off your panties leaving you completely bare in front of him.

“W-what if the neighbors hear? They’ll— ” Your sentence was interrupted by Rafe beginning to suck your clit, you let out a moan, this one louder than the last one. He didn’t stop, he began tracing the alphabet with his tongue, each letter making you grip the sheets a little tighter than the last letter.

“Rafe I’m—” He pulled back, his old known smirk looking straight at you. You furrowed your brows, did he just… stop? But you were just about to— 

Oh. You grinned as you stood up, inviting him to the edge of the bed. You get on your knees and pull his boxers off, as soon as you do his dick springs out. You start stroking, gently, working your way up from his balls to his tip. You hear his breathing become more heavy and you grin to yourself, knowing you’re on the right road.

You lick the tip of his cock, resulting in a quick groan from Rafe, and before you know it you’re running your tongue across his shaft, each stroke quickening his breathing. He grips the bedside trying to ground himself and you smirk again at how sensitive he is to your touch. You pull back, trying to mirror his grin from earlier.

“Payback.” You raise your eyebrows, still smirking. 

He grins back, “Go get—” he’s stuttering again though you didn’t mind, no rush, “Get on the bed.” With no verbal reply, you follow his orders, laying back again on the bed. 

He holds your legs together and lifts them up, making you blush again. Being so vulnerable like this was rare for you and kind of scary if you had to be 100% honest. Though it wasn’t scary with him, it felt right.

He lines himself up against your entrance and you feel him, you practically feel your core aching for his dick. Your breath becomes heavy, “Please Rafe.”

With that beg, he pushes in letting you adjust before doing anything else. He lets your legs fall and leans on top of you, his gaze deep into yours. He started rocking his hips, each time getting a little faster because of your words of encouragement. 

You grip his back for support, burying your face in the crook of his neck, letting out incoherent moans of pleasure, occasionally moaning his name. You’re a begging, moaning mess by now, and your moans are usually followed by his groans. 

Your nails grip his back for more support and you grip one leg around him as you start nearing your orgasm. It comes quicker than you expect it to, you tremble uncontrollably, holding onto Rafe as if you’re holding on to dear life, and Rafe follows shortly after you. Him having his fair share of groans and grunts to go with his orgasm.

He flops off, almost as breathless as you are and you cuddle into him, still catching your breath. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.”


End file.
